Paul Krabs
Paul Krabs is an alternate universe gender-swapped mirror-image male version of Pearl Krabs, except he lives within mirrors in an alternate universe, and can reach into the main universe's world by stepping into it without breaking the glass. About him Paul shares the same appearance as Pearl, as he is a very tall anthropomorphic grey sperm whale with a very large, oversized, and almost geometric head, a tuft of blonde hair, one oval-shaped solid blue eye on each side of his head, meaning he has monocular vision, five ventral pleats on his neck, and no visible tail. He wears a red shirt with the letter "P" stitched on the front, dark red pants, and barnacle-crafted white go-go boots. Paul is very friendly and trusting, insecure, naïve, well-meaning, high-spirited, and wishes he could spend his teenage years with good friends and become popular, because he wants nothing more than to fit in with the other residents of Bikini Bottom. However, this is impossible to do because he is literally the biggest teenager in the ocean, and his peers at the Bikini Bottom High School are very disloyal, make fun of Paul by laughing at him, and then abandon him, because they are all too shallow to accept him for who he is. This is why he is always seen with a completely different group of friends each day when he is seen hanging out with his classmates after school. Paul's talents include being gifted in math, football, playing the saxophone, and playing the piano. Since Paul is a whale and mammals have lungs, he needs air to breathe, so he regularly goes to the water's surface and breaches to get air to his lungs, and also holds air in his nose so he can breathe underwater. Paul lives in a hollow anchor with his mother, Eugenie Krabs, the owner of the Krusty Krab. Ms. Krabs was once married to a whale, and she gave birth to Paul on May 12, 1990, which makes him the biological offspring of the two. Unfortunately, Paul's father had passed away when Paul was just a newborn baby, so Ms. Krabs had to take care of Paul alone. Ms. Krabs has become very lonely ever since her husband had passed. While she is ready to love again and has entered a relationship with Mr. Puff, Paul is not keen on the idea of a stepfather. He is the opposite of his mother when it comes to spending; Ms. Krabs wants to save every penny she earns and is very stingy, but Paul loves to spend big amounts of cash on superfluous things at his favorite place to visit: the Bikini Bottom Mall. Paul describes the mall as "the most awesome place to get the best, super-coolish, fabulous new stuff you want!" When Paul was a baby, he was much smaller than Ms. Krabs, he was small with a big head, only had one little strand of hair, a single tooth like Patricia, and his body and physique were not shown because he had a cloth wrapped around him. As a toddler/child, Paul gained a tuft of yellow hair, his eyes were bigger, and he wore a red outfit, but was still shorter than his mother, and only grew taller than Ms. Krabs when he became a teenager. Throughout his early childhood, Paul was always babysat by Squidwanda, and he called her "Aunt Squiddie." Squidwanda is an honorary aunt to Paul, because she is a close family friend of Ms. Krabs. When asked if he would make one of the best basketball players in Bikini Bottom, it was revealed that Paul has great size, has the biggest brain size of any species on Earth, and he’s super intelligent. He was also on his high school football team, so he’s got athletic chops, but doesn’t like to be told what to do, so he might not be too coachable. Category:Fanon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Anthro characters Category:Grey characters Category:Protagonists